ILY: The Way I Feel
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Annabeth's POV of their first two kisses in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. Percabeth! Part 4 of my ILY series.


**AN: In honor of the 56****th**** day after Percabeth's anniversary, I am posting this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth POV

_The Battle of the Labyrinth, pages 202-203_

I saw him run out onto the platform where I was standing. He had a frantic look on his face, and I automatically knew what was coming.

Before I could do anything though, he shouted, "Annabeth!"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and dragged him behind a big bronze cauldron. "Shhh! You want to get us killed?" I whisper yelled at him.

He reached out a felt my face with his hand. I began to blush, but there was enough dirt and grime on me so that he couldn't see. He took off my Yankees cap.

I scowled. "Percy, what is your problem?"

"We're going to have company!" he quickly explained about what he'd seen inside monster orientation class.

I felt my eyes widen. "So that's what they are, telkhines. I should've known. And they're making… well, look."

We looked over the cauldron and saw four sea demons hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.

"The blade is almost complete. It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals." One of them said. Hmmm, I wonder…

"Aye, it shall be even sharper than before." Another said.

"What _is_ that?" Percy whispered.

I shook my head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon." Percy said solemnly. "And they… they said they made my father's trident."

I sighed. Now I would have to explain everything. "The telkhines betrayed the gods. They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos." Percy confirmed.

I nodded. "We have to get out-"

Before I could finish though, the door to the classroom exploded and young telkhines came stumbling out, trying to figure out which way to go.

"Put your cap back on." Percy said, trying to conceal his panic. "Get out!"

"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan." He said.

_Oh dear. Percy has a plan._ I thought in my head.

"I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." He urged.

"But you'll be killed!" I choked out.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice." He looked into my eyes.

I glared at him. Gods, how could he do this to me? I had a sudden rush of energy, mixed with emotions like love and protectiveness, and the urge to punch him.

Impulsively, I leaned forward and kissed him. All of my pent up emotions flowed through the short, but sweet kiss.

I pulled back. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I said, before putting my hat back on.

I ran towards the exit of the volcano with the spider. Looking back, I saw him running away from the young telkhines.

I smiled. I knew he would be alright.

_The Last Olympian, pages 372-374_

I walked into the pavilion, the cake in my hands.

I saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table. He was watching the sound, the last rays of sunlight beaming on his face. He looked relieved, which I could understand.

The war was over. It was like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. And we both knew what that felt like.

I took a deep breath and slid next to him on the bench. "Hey. Happy birthday."

He stared at me, looking a little bit confused and a little bit shocked. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. "It's August 18th. Your birthday right?"

I had to hold back a laugh as the realization dawned on his face.

I pushed the cake towards him. "Make a wish."

He looked at it. "Did you bake this yourself?" he asked.

"Tyson helped." I replied, remembering the way the Cyclops had jumped up and down excitedly, making the ground shake, when I told him he could help me.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." He said, smiling.

I laughed, looking in his eyes, which were sparking with amusement.

He blew out the candles and cut it in half. We shared, eating with our fingers.

We watched the ocean quietly for a few minutes.

"You saved the world." I told him.

He looked at me and I shivered. "We saved the world." He said.

I don't know what made me to say the next few words, but I did. "And Rachel is the new oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed." He observed.

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

He didn't look convinced. "Uh huh."

I raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

I smiled. "You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

He brushed the cake off his hands nervously. Looking flustered, he said, "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

My heart started to beat louder and I stared at the horizon. If I looked at Percy, I knew I would start blushing. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

I cut him off. "Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

Who wouldn't want to be a god, with the immortality and power? It honestly was a shock when he said no, even though a small part of me was expecting it. Percy was too sweet and too loyal to ever leave his friends and family.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" He trailed off.

"Anyone in particular?" I said softly, looking over at him. I held back a smile.

He looked at me. "You're laughing at me." He complained.

"I am not!" I protested, smiling wide.

"You are _so_ not making this easy." He said, looking at me intently.

I laughed and put my hands around his neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. Fireworks were going off in my head. I wanted to stay there forever, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well, it's about time!" a voice growled behind us.

The pavilion filled with light form torches and about half the camp flooded in.

They came and hoisted us onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy whined. I laughed.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said gleefully.

"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted. A roar of approval went up from the campers.

They carried us down to the lake, but kept us close enough to hold hands.

Percy and I were laughing, even though both our faces were completely red.

They dumped us into the water, air bubbles swirling around us. Percy used his powers to make an air bubble for us at the bottom of the lake.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**AN: My profile pic is of the underwater kiss :) too adorbs. Anyways, I shall update the ILY series soon. Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
